Taming Two
by karnation
Summary: When one girl is given the chance to change the fate of two monstrous vampires. There will be Stefan/Caroline, Stefan/Klaus and Klaus/Caroline and whole boat load of Klefaroline!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters that are being portryed in this story. All credits go to the rightful owners.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is based loosely off of the last episode of TVD. Enjoy!**

Taming Two – Klefaroline

**Chapter 1**

The table went flying as it crashed against the wall. Caroline tried not to flinch as she observed Stefan with apologetic eyes. He was glaring at his feet with his hands balled up into fists. Moments later his head snapped immediately snapped in her direction with a fleeting look of hurt. Caroline swallowed hard and long. She studied Stefan's face as his vampire was starting to show. He was growing vulnerable by the second and it ached Caroline in every possible to see him like this.

"How long has this been happening for?" Stefan asked calmly although he came out sounding raspy and rather incredulous. Caroline looked at him with teary eyes unable to find the right words to put him into ease. His neck was corded and his face was tight of one emotion; anger. His eyes darkened when Caroline remained tight lipped.

"Answer me Caroline. Your silence is not helping me here." Stefan urged and she quickly looked away.

"I'd rather not, Stefan, you already know too much." Caroline whispered refraining herself from any further damage and Stefan narrowed his eyes at her accusingly. "I've said too much."

"If you were my friend you'd let me know this one piece of information."

"But, I'm also Elena's friend. I've been her friend longer than I have been yours." The hurt immediately flashed across Stefan's face. Caroline immediately regretted her choice of words. Her eyes instantly widened as she vigorously shook her head.

"That came out so wrong." She quickly said and Stefan waved it off with one while the other hand twirled a half full glass of bourbon. Secretly Caroline wished that she could just shove those words back into her mouth again and never think of it again, but she couldn't because it was too late. Stefan's jaw set as he stared at the spitting fire that reflected well of his inner turmoil. He remained quiet; pondering over something with his 'serious-face' and that worried Caroline as she began to assume that he probably had taken her words to heart. Nice going Caroline.

"No Caroline, you're absolutely right, Elena's been your friend ever since and I'm just a hundred and sixty something year old vampire whom you met two years ago. It's fine, I get it." Stefan softly provided, downing the rest of the bourbon with limited grace. His lips with coated with bourbon that he didn't bother licking off which sort of tempted Caroline as she kept a steady eye on his lips. Her eyes then flicked into the direction of his eyes casting him a patronizing gaze.

"You don't get it Stefan." She pressed meekly. "You never got it."

"What are you trying to say?" He turned and looked at the wilting blonde who just stared at him gawkily. The deeply grooved glass clung loosely in his hands as he held both hands high in confusion and more so annoyance.

"I think it's time you take this as a hint and move on." Caroline sadly suggested and Stefan growled at the proposal. Well that was a bad idea.

"I can't Caroline!" He roared and she looked at him patronizingly.

"Why not Stefan? Why can't you let her go?" Caroline hotly questioned the younger Salvatore who was now pacing back and forth.

"Because if I do then that means he'll have her." He answered referring to 'he' as in his older malicious brother Damon.

"Then let him have her." Caroline cautiously provided. The veins in his neck and arms slowly started to protrude and this made Caroline slightly nervous. Maybe taking it slow might have been a better suggestion. Caroline was playing with fire and she knew it, but in the end she was willing to take chances when it came to Stefan.

"Are you asking to be killed Caroline?" Stefan hissed as his eyes danced all over Caroline's stilled figure. He studied her hard and long with weary eyes. He was trying to figure her out. Why she wasn't with him. Why she wasn't coddling him like she always would.

"No I'm just asking you to move on already." Caroline softly stated and Stefan trudged over and sat himself on the leather couch. She watched him affectionately with a tilt of her head. She patiently waited for him to think it through and he did. He stared at his fingers and then turned his head towards Caroline who went rigid.

"I thought you were on my side Caroline. You're supposed to tell me what I wanted to hear." He croaked the pain inevitably eating him alive. Caroline's eyes began to sting and her heart grew heavy in her chest. "But you're just like the rest of them…"

"I am on your side Stefan, but sometimes you need to hear the truth."

"I want nothing of the truth. I mean you didn't have to tell me this." He bellowed eyes wide and full of unyielding pain. The vein in his forehead was visible and pulsing. Caroline swallowed thinking technically she didn't tell him anything. He found out all on his own.

"And then let this all backfire in the end? Stefan, I partially told you because I cared about you. I always will."

Stefan stared at her with his veined bloodshot eyes, his eyes seemed thankful of her doings but his body language seemed to beg to differ. He let out a small scoff and then looked away remorsefully.

"How could she just throw away what we had and be with Damon?" Caroline sighed heavily and let her sore shoulders just sulk. She let herself fall back against the leather chair. Her heavy eyes stared at her pleated cream colored dress with adoration as she tugged at it pensively.

"I wish I had a definite answer to that, but sadly I don't." Caroline glumly told Stefan who wistfully nodded to himself; understanding where she had been coming from. "But, I know Elena well enough to know that she'll always love you Stefan no matter who she is with."

"No, she—"

"Don't deny it Stefan, please." Caroline begged eyes big and her brows pulled together in concern. Stefan gave her a long, hard stare, the side of his mouth twitched in a grimace.

"Caroline, I…I just can't—"

It was then and there Caroline had seen Stefan Salvatore just break down into tears before her very own eyes. A vampire was crying and she didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god, no..." Caroline breathed as she got up and rushed to his side and did what she most remembered doing in her human years. She hugged him and surprisingly he hugged back. He was sobbing, heart wrenching sobs that softly rocked her tiny frame. His was mouth drooped open as he cried out in pain.

"She was supposed to be my soul mate. God damnit!" He roared in frustration and Caroline's grip tightened a little.

"Sh, sh, there there, Stefan let's, uh, not get too worked up now." Caroline told him as she I stroked his hair. This was horrible. This was a giant role reversal. Caroline was the one who'd find herself breaking down but now it was her calm, brooding partner's turn who allowed his emotions to flow freely out of his system for once.

"She…" Stefan moaned against her shoulder and she quieted him down. He was in so much pain that it hurt Caroline more than ever. Stefan managed to calm down in Caroline's embrace.

"Well what in the world is going on here?" Caroline tensed up at the ever so familiar British accent. Stefan withdrew instantly and she snapped her head around to see a very bloody, yet smug, Klaus. She whizzed around and appeared right before him. She took in his horrid appearance and he just smiled assuming the fact that he was enjoying this too much. Speckled with fresh blood Caroline couldn't help but stare at him accusingly.

"What happened?" She breathed trying to hide the fear as best as possible and his grin widened.

"Oh well hello there Caroline. It's nice to see you here." She stared at him with disbelief and soon something clicked within her.

"You killed the hybrids, didn't you?" She whispered slightly pained. Klaus pulled his chin down to stare at the blonde beauty endearingly as she withered incredulously.

"Indeed I did, as well as your little werewolf friends mother." Klaus announced proudly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Caroline glared at him completely lost until he raised his brows and waited for the light bulb to go off. And it did…

"You killed Tyler's mom?!" She shrieked and he simply shrugged.

"She had it coming anyways." Klaus walked over to where Stefan had left the bourbon and poured himself a glass contently.

"Why in the world did you do that?"

"Well it was either her or you, beautiful." Klaus stated looking over his shoulder and Caroline couldn't help but gasp. "And I chose her."

"You sick bastard!" She screamed at him. Klaus then spun around with his eyes closed shut and let out a pleased hum with the glass full of bourbon pressed against his mouth. He was enjoying this too much that it made her sick to the core. Poor Tyler, he lost his hybrids and his own mother. Caroline bounced looks from Stefan who was lost in his own train of thoughts and Klaus who was staring at her with great affection. She couldn't take it anymore finding herself walking away from the monster himself.

"I'm leaving." She spat as she stormed out. But to her dismay the big bad hybrid had found his way to appear before her in a flash.

"And where do you think you're going my dear?"

"I'm going to go find Tyler and get the hell away from you." She hissed and he found himself admiring that a little too much. His eyes wandered all over her face taking in each feature carefully. If anything Klaus found himself head over heels when it came to Caroline, and seeing her all fired up made his inner devil just purr with excitement. He knew she was just like him in many ways. This being one of them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He growled ever so low, closing the space between the two. If Caroline's eyes could grow any wider it could as they were the size of two saucers. Klaus was paralyzed by her electric blue eyes that were lit up by his presence.

"Just watch me." She told him as she brushed past him and walked towards the door. Klaus was quick, and viperous as caught the distraught blonde by the wrist. She gasped at the sudden action and tossed an angered look at the thousand year old vampire who showed no mercy. She tried to yank free out of his grasp which grew tighter by the second. He was really persistent as he didn't seem to budge a bit. His eyes were tight and allured with annoyance. He looked down with all in all seriousness, leaving Caroline bewildered. She wiggled some more but his stilled composure did not budge one bit.

"Let. Me. Go." Caroline demanded.

"Sorry my love but that's not going to happen any time soon." He answered coyly as he took a slow swig of bourbon.

"Klaus!" She cried out loud.

"Caroline…" He said her name in a soothing manner. She glared at him coldly as he gave her a petty look. She hated this guy so much and after hearing what he done, her hatred had grown immensely.

"Klaus just let her go." Stefan decided to speak after a long period of morbid silence.

"I don't think I can mate." Klaus told Stefan who just deeply sighed.

"C'mon Klaus, just leave her be." Stefan said lolling his head over to the two. Klaus snapped his eyes in Stefan's direction and Stefan just arched his brows coaxing the adamant hybrid to let go. Klaus debated for a while before letting go of her wrist.

"Fine." Klaus huffed and Stefan perched up a tight smile. Caroline mouthed him a thank you before addressing the rather agitated Klaus who was staring at his glass.

"Asshole…" Caroline managed to hotly murmur before using her vampire speed to dart out of the boarding house as quickly as possible, leaving behind a rather amused Klaus who smirked at her abilities to be so fierce around him. He was intrigued, but rather fascinated for the most part. She was the challenge that he was most likely willing to take.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caroline stomped her way through the dark woods. She didn't feel using her supernatural speed because she sensed Tyler was nearby and he was. She stopped dead in her tracks and let her eyes train on the slumped figure amongst a mass of heartless hybrids. Caroline's face twisted in horror when she saw all the dead bodies sprawled not far from one another. It was this one time where Caroline was actually repulsed by the sight of blood.

"Tyler?" She found herself saying as she walked towards him and placed a hand on his back. He brought his face up from his hands and looked at Caroline hurtfully.

"They're all dead Caroline, each and every one of them." He stated emotionlessly.

Caroline was unable to find the right words. She was sickly numb. Tyler slowly stood up, eyes not wavering away from the hybrids he spoke again but this time more in a gentler tone.

"My mom is dead." He pressed as his emotions were now wrangled in his throat. His eyes go for Caroline's face now, the pain clearly written in each orb. He's devastated. "He killed my mom."

Caroline's grip tightened just a smidge as she assured him that she would be there for him. Tyler's eyes welled up with tears that never dared to pour out.

"I am so sorry." Caroline enunciated each word with sincerity.

"That Hayley bitch, she had something to do with this." Tyler hotly went on ignoring Caroline's sought apology. Caroline gave him a look telling him to let it go. To let this all go until the time came and they got to the bottom of it all. Tyler swallowed hard staring at the girl he still had passionate feelings for.

"Tyler, I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you." Caroline told Tyler who just nodded with a set jaw. "You're more than welcomed to stay—"

Caroline was cut off by Tyler's sweet calloused lips that crashed against hers. He gave a warm peck that left her with this unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. He pulled away seconds later and gently smiled at her. His smile was the only thing that made him seem out of place. They kept staring at one another, pain visibly etched on both of their faces. Moments later of peaceful silence Tyler decided to speak.

"I know you will always be there for me Caroline but, I'm not staying in Mystic Falls anymore." Caroline's heart shattered but it was not close to being broken yet, it was just spider webbed, for she still had some convincing to do. This wasn't closure, no not at all.

"What? Why not? Where are you going?" She urged alarmed by the news itself. Tyler reached out and held her face with his hands. He made her look at him and she did. "Please don't leave Ty."

"There's a wolf tribe up north who are welcoming me with open arms." Tyler stated glumly and Caroline stared at him with shock. "So I seized the opportunity considering now that I have nothing here anymore."

"You have me." Caroline whispered utterly crushed.

"And how long will I have you Care?" Tyler came out less harshly but more curiously. He wanted to know how long the blonde beauty would be by his side knowing that there was a big bad hybrid who would shamelessly flirt, follow, peeve, and coexist with Caroline whether she was spoken for or not.

"As long as you want." She breathed and at this point she sounded more and more desperate. Tyler smiled a little at her futile attempt although he was predetermined on leaving. "Just don't go."

"I can't live like this Caroline." Tyler told her as she tried to keep herself together just this once. "I just can't and I'm sorry."

Caroline shut her eyes and just nodded. A tear pebbled out unknowingly. Tyler stroked the side of her face tenderly as she slowly inhaled the cold, crisp air.

"N-No, you're right, you deserve to live in peace and most importantly in happiness." Caroline mused as she opened her eyes and looked at the concerned Tyler who kept his lips in a tight purse. "Where ever you are Ty, I just want you to be happy, that's all that matters to me."

"And I will, if you believe me on this." Tyler coaxed this girl of dreams as she simply nodded, swiping away the remaining tears off her face.

"Ok." She forcefully whispered.

He thanked her from the bottom of his heart as he pulled her into a tight hug. She gradually wrapped her arms around Tyler with a sigh that followed afterwards. Her defeated heart broke under his embrace. Caroline quickly pulled away from the hug which slightly surprised Tyler who stared at her with a concerned look.

"Tyler Lockwood you better call me once you get there or else…" Caroline didn't bother finishing her threat. Tyler laughed as he caught her head in between his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead. She let out a teary laugh as she could feel his kiss just linger on her clammy forehead for moments.

"I will, I will." He groaned and she smiled a little trying not to reflect the pain that was gradually engulfing her insides. It grew serious between the two and closure was at its nearest. Caroline swallowed long and hard as she stared at Tyler with affection.

"Bye Tyler." She murmured the words that jagged at her insides.

"Goodbye Caroline." He said in a very husky voice. The two shared a few glances before Tyler swooped away like the wind leaving a merely devastated Caroline. She stared at the direction in which Tyler had taken off in, her eyes pooled with tears that dribbled down her face. The air was colder than before causing Caroline to quickly wipe away the tears and dart in the opposite direction, to the boarding house where her friend would be waiting for her unexpected arrival.

Caroline burst through the front door of the Salvatore boarding house. She wanted to cry some more but refrained herself from doing so when she saw Klaus all chipper. His eyes concentrated on the masterpiece he was trying to create on a canvas. He sensed her presence and managed to acknowledge it.

"Caroline, my love…" He addressed her sweetly. He set the paintbrush into the tiny container and looked over at the distressed blonde who looked as if she was going to kill. His face twisted into a mask of worry. "What's wrong?" His lips moved only the slightest as he set aside the paintbrush and made a cautious step towards her. Thankfully she was able to find the words to fend for herself.

"Don't you dare come near me..." She spat and Klaus was slightly taken aback.

"What happened?"

"Nothing you should be concerned of." And with that she walked away. Klaus didn't like playing games. Sure he loved the challenge Caroline had brought upon herself but, when it came to times like this he genuinely wanted to know what was going on. But, from the looks of it he had a clue as to what had happened. Klaus wasn't all that stupid, no. He just wanted to console his damsel who was currently more than distressed.

"Try me."

"I'd rather not."

"You need to stop being so hostile Caroline, whatever it is you can tell me." Klaus told darkly as he waited upon his goddess to let herself go for once and trust that he's only good around her.

"Where's Stefan?" Caroline asked looking around the nook anxiously.

Klaus exhaled sharply as he glared at Caroline with annoyance. "Upstairs."

Without saying anything else Caroline used her supernatural speed to go up and into Stefan's room. She knocked twice and heard a faint come in before entering the dimly lit room. Caroline found Stefan lying on his bed with his eyes fixed on the ceiling. He toyed with his daylight ring wistfully.

"How are you doing?" Caroline questioned her friend.

"I'm doing well, surprisingly..."

Caroline nodded as she sat herself on the tiny space couch that faced the window. She stared out thinking why Tyler had left her like this. His reasoning didn't seem convincing to her.

"I heard Tyler left." Caroline stared at Stefan shocked.

"How'd you…"

"Klaus did the honors and told me all about it." Stefan sat up and studied her face carefully. He was growing sympathetic to her oblivious inabilities to cope with pain.

"How'd he…"

"Caroline dear, you always seem to forget the fact that your little wolf friend was once sired to me." Klaus interjected and Caroline's orbs grew twice its size.

"I can't believe you." She harshly said.

"Now Caroline it was all done out of best interest." Klaus told her, his words thin and carefree. Caroline just shook her head in disbelief.

"Please, it's more to say you did it out your own personal interest."

"Ah you caught me darling." Klaus joked with an amused look on his face. "Now how can I ever repay you back for my wrong doings?"

"How about you get out of my face?" Caroline retorted and Stefan was now grinning from ear to ear. He was clearly too amused by this. Klaus was taken aback but was very appreciative of her feisty side.

"Hum, unfortunately that's one request I won't be able to fulfil." He pressed with a cheeky grin that seemed to crawl under Caroline's skin. "Anything else?"

Caroline sighed thinking she wasn't able to win this one. "I'm parched, do you mind getting me a blood bag?" She requested.

"How about something foreign like Lana?"

"Lana?" Caroline tilted her head in confusion. Her doubts were cleared when Klaus tugged at a compelled brunette who came stumbling into the room. She had fashioned an open wound that would tempt any vampire from a miles radius. Caroline smiled at the offer uneasily and then let her eyes fall on Stefan who was trying to get his breathing straight.

"She still has a little vodka in her system but other than that her blood is simply divine." He let his finger brush a bit of the humans' blood and then coyly places the blood stained finger into his mouth. He hummed in satisfaction making Caroline's mouth water in the process.

Stefan growled and Caroline came out of heavy trance. "No." She yelled and Klaus licked his lips wickedly. "No, just get her out of her."

"Hum, suit yourself love." He sighed, ushering the 5 ft 9 brunette out. She wobbled under his tight grasp and Stefan grumbled lowly.

"You okay there?" Caroline asked Stefan who gripped the side of the bed rather tightly. If anything worried Caroline the most it would be Ripper Stefan and that was a side she didn't wish to see in him.

"Yeah, yeah…" Stefan muttered under his breath still tensed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Caroline didn't mean to find herself in the arms of Stefan Salvatore. But in the end she just found herself there and didn't find the courage to pull away. She loved this more than anything and to ruin a moment like this would just ruin the budding closeness these two were starting to create.

"Everything's going to be okay Caroline, I promise." His words of assurance put Caroline into ease as she nodded against his broad chest. It didn't occur to her that she was crying the whole time until she was able to taste her salty tears slowly dribbling into the corners of her mouth. Her lungs were on fire and she gasped for air. She was slowly rekindling her loss, the fact that realization hit her like a ton of bricks when she remembered that Tyler was gone for good. She received a missed call from him earlier but was unable to attend at the time because she had gone out hunting. Klaus being the dirty scum he was hid the news from her until she discovered that Tyler had left a message on her cell phone. Stefan left small kisses on her forehead and that irritated Klaus a little as he could hear Stefan's lips brushing her forehead from downstairs. He was slow on seizing the opportunity whereas Stefan was quick to come to Caroline's aid when she broke down in the middle of his room.

"Enough already Caroline…" Klaus groaned loud enough for the two to hear. "You're putting a damper on things."

"Stefan, can you tell him to leave please?" Caroline quivered softly to Stefan who simply sighed.

"Hey mate, I think it's time you headed home." Stefan hollered whilst rubbing Caroline's back. Caroline pursed her mouth in anticipation as they both heard nothing from the big bad hybrid himself.

"And why should I?" Klaus asked now leaning against the door frame with a pinched look. Stefan's chest rose and then fell back again as he exhaled sharply.

"Because the last time I checked this isn't your home." Caroline retorted her patience running very thin.

"And it isn't yours either Caroline love." He grinned widely when he had executed his point on cue. He was right and they all knew that.

"No you're right Klaus this isn't either of your homes, for this is technically my home which therefore gives me the right to allow whom ever I want to stick around and you Klaus aren't one of them." Stefan stated tightly, which seemingly brought out a smugger Caroline who watched Klaus's face contort.

"So I see I'm no longer welcomed around here huh?"

"It's nothing personal." Stefan was quick to add.

"I thought we were like the 3 musketeers." He laughed with arms wide open. "You know I thought we'd be gallivanting through the lush green forests feeding off of humans, living the gory, ripper life, just the three of us."

_'What the…'_ A shocked and confused Caroline mouthed to Stefan who was just as confused and shocked as she was.

"I'm sorry Klaus." Stefan said slowly.

"No it's fine, I get it mate, Caroline here has gotten you wrapped around her tiny little finger, completely understandable." Klaus spat. "Just remember Stefan, I'm the only reliable friend you got, and as for you love…" His eyes were now trained on the squeamish Caroline. "My promises are bigger and better than what this foolish Salvatore has to offer, you mark my words."

Klaus was about to back away but then spoke up, his eyes not moving away from Caroline. "I'll come by occasionally, so don't expect me to be gone from your lives completely."

Klaus smiled a little at the two of them before vanishing into thin air. The two vampires remaining exhaled in unison.

"He still fancies you Care?"

"Sadly yes, but I'm in the process of letting him down easily." Caroline said sheepishly and Stefan roared into laughter.

"Good luck with that."

"Hey I'm trying okay, it's not that easy." She laughed pulling her hair up into a tight pony. Stefan watched her admiringly as she fumbled around the elastic band that kept her blonde hair in place. Or tried to at least. "And anyways I don't see you fancying anyone, which by the way I think you should because a handsome fella like yourself shouldn't be moping around that one person."

Stefan's face fell a little. "I don't think I'm ready to move on just yet, in that way that is." He told her glumly.

"Are you actually considering the fact that—"

"Elena may come back running to me? Yes I am Caroline." It was quiet now. "I'm trying to get to the bottom of this until then I won't be thinking about other women for awhile."

"That is absolutely absurd Stefan Salvatore!" Caroline cried surprised just a smidge.

"It's the truth Care."

"No way, Stefan you're going to give other women a chance and get over Elena." Caroline was forcing herself to say these things. She was trying to bury her little crush on Stefan and allowing him to persuade other women so she could get over him already but, it was so hard. It was always hard for her.

"Caroline…" He groaned and she ignored him.

"Nope, I'm fed up and you're always hung up so it's time we both go out tonight and down to the Grill where there will be plenty of women waiting to be tried out." Caroline announced their evening plans.

"And what about yourself Miss. Caroline Forbes, who are you going to be with?" Stefan questioned her this time he had a grin knowing she was on the same page as him.

"It's not about me remember, it's about you." She replied smoothly as she was now raiding through his closet. Stefan was happy that Caroline was back to her normal self after that little break down she had earlier. "And c'mon Stefan it won't be so bad."

"No it'll be a nightmare." Stefan provided nervously as he watched Caroline pull out a pink flannel dress shirt with a hopeful look. He winced at the old shirt that dated all the way back from the 70's.

"A beautiful nightmare and what do you think?"

"That shirt was given to me by an old friend of mine who had terrible fashion taste." Stefan told her shaking his head no.

"Well it was the only shirt of color that I could find." Caroline huffed.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well if you weren't so brooding Mr. Tuesday you would have a more tasteful color palate that varies and is not only made up of blacks, greys and olive greens." Caroline said repulsed by his limited wardrobe.

"What? No I swear I have a couple reds, and I think I have a yellow polo somewhere in there…"

"You have a red bow tie Stefan and as for the yellow, I think it's a decade old mustard stain on a grey hoodie, I'm actually not too sure."

"It's actually this drink I managed to spill on myself back in time where I was actually uncoordinated. Can you believe that?"

Caroline gasped a laugh. "No I can't, really?" Stefan nodded surrendering himself to the surprised Caroline who couldn't believe her ears. He was so graceful though. So poised and well groomed. This was coming off as a huge shock.

"So it's settled then. Tonight at 7 you and I are going down to the Grill." Caroline announced clapping her perfectly manicured hands together. Stefan looked at her incredulously as she didn't bother looking at him. She went through his wardrobe in efforts of finding an outfit for tonight. Stefan shook his head as he found himself amused by all of this. Amused by her.

_Oh Caroline. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Caroline let her eyes take in her surroundings. Her lips were attached to the rim of the shot glass as she quickly downed her drink and preyed on potential candidates for her antsy friend. Her eyes finally landed on a slender woman with inky black shoulder length hair looking dough eyed and innocent. She sat all by herself with a half empty glass of what Caroline assumed was sherry. Her lips were stained red and the pulse in her neck had called out to Caroline tauntingly.

"Her." Caroline darkly whispered taking another swig. Stefan who was stiff as a board finally turned away from the bar and followed Caroline's predatory gaze. He exhaled sharply when he saw her. Her blood was singing to him as well.

"No, Caroline." He muttered and she glared at him.

"Give her a chance Stefan."

He finished off his drink with a little too harshly as he slammed the jarred glass and got right to his feet. "For you, I'll give her a chance." Stefan said under his breath as he closed the space between the two. Caroline grinned happily at his willingness to move on. Soon his face neared and his breath was now tickling Caroline's ear. She swallowed hard and long as her breathing rived. "But if I do something I regret, you'll be at complete fault Caroline Forbes, you got that?"

She then rolled her eyes and gave him a little playful push into the direction of his possible love. He gave her a small chuckle as she just smiled back gesturing the bartender to pour her some more bourbon. Stefan straightened his shirt and casually walked over to the human who was glaring at her drink. His hands tucked into his pockets as he stared at the girl with a tilt of his head. He tried imagining a life of eternity with her and he figured it was somewhat possible, if she was willing to turn.

"Hey." He helped start the conversation off. The girl looked up eyes big as saucers and a fleeting look of confusion visibly etched on her face.

"Hi." She meekly replied.

"Is everything alright here?" He asked genuinely concerned because it was in his nature to care. It came to him so easily that it amazed Caroline who listened from afar.

"Yeah everything's fine." She lied hoarsely through her teeth. Caroline knocked back her drink hastily as she watched them both.

"Doesn't look like everything's fine to me." And like a light switch Stefan turns on his impeccable charm. The girl gawked at him incredulously; she seemed well annoyed at this point. Caroline couldn't help but smirk at this. But moments later her grin faltered and was briefly tensed by the sight Matt who walked by her. Her feelings for him were still existent but not as strong as it was before. He was wearing a pale blue shirt and a black apron as he went about bussing tables. Caroline watched his every moment until he caught saw her staring. She smiled a little and so did he mouthing a hello in the process. Caroline sighed as she watched him return to his rightful duties. She took another hearty swig and let the alcohol stay in her mouth for awhile. Her cheeks puffed up and some managed to dribble down the corner of her mouth. She could feel the taste die off very quickly and then she decided to swallow. Using the back of her hand she quickly wiped her mouth and let her eyes land on the ground beneath her. She was starting to hate herself all over again.

"Is there something I can do for you?" The girl asked Stefan rather harshly. Caroline peered up almost forgetting the fact that she was here with her good friend. Her brows furrow at the girl's sudden change of mood. With great intensity and curiosity Caroline watched Stefan make his next move, pronounce his next words.

But Stefan just stared at her as she now had her body twisted towards him with her full and undivided attention. He began contemplating and Caroline noticed this as he didn't reply wittily. He grew unsure by the second. Maybe she wasn't the one, he had thought to himself.

"She's playing hard to get, keep going." Caroline said under her breath loud enough so no one else but Stefan could hear.

"As a matter of fact yes, I was wondering if you weren't expecting anyone that maybe I could do the honors and join you." Stefan gently coaxed. She just stared at him. Caroline was pleased as she reached for the glass again. She had a problem and having compelled the bartender she was let off the hook just this one time.

"Actually I am, and he's coming right this way." Caroline merely chocked on her drink when she saw Kyle Kibbins, the dork of Mystic Falls High, saunter his way over to the girl who now stood up and acknowledged his presence. "Hey babe..." He greeted her lovingly. Stefan was slight shocked as he watched the two share a passionate yet brief peck. And as if he wasn't there they began chattering away, this annoyed Caroline very much who just ground her teeth together and clenched her jaw. Stefan backed away with a shy grin and back to Caroline who helplessly pursed her mouth at him.

"Playing hard to get... My ass." He grumbled as he took his original seat next to Caroline who just sighed.

"Well who knew..." She shrugged eyes glazed over in deep thought as she stared at the two who were deeply immersed in a friendly conversation. She sipped her bourbon and glared at the girl who tossed her head back in laughter. Caroline wanted to rip her throat out but refrained herself from doing so. "Let us move on shall we?"

"That was girl #7 Caroline. I think it's time we call it a night." Stefan groaned looking at the dazed bartender. "Can I get another beer please?"

"No way, the night is still young and there are plenty of women waiting to be tried out you never know Stefan and heck, your soul mate might just walk through those very doors right now as we speak." Caroline spoke a little soon when the doors opened to reveal another blonde that she despised ever so much. Caroline produced a faint gasp and looked over at Stefan who had turned the other way not knowing what had just entered.

"First of all Caroline, these women are not shoes to be supposedly 'tried on' and secondly, by the looks of it, at this rate I highly doubt that my soul-mate would come gallivanting in." Caroline was dumbfounded and didn't take in a single word that came out of a very jaded Stefan who stared down at his glass waiting for her to say something and she did.

"Holy shit..." And before Caroline could warn her companion the she devil herself welcomed her unwanted presence.

"Well hello there Stefan, it's nice to finally see you again." Stefan looked over to his right and was astonished.

"Rebekah?" He said completely stunned at the Original who was left daggered for months. "Wait, how'd you—"

"Does it really matter?" She asked amused by the reactions both vampires were flaunting. Her eyes went for Stefan's drink before moments later she downed the rest of drink for him. Her eyes carefully studied the glass in her hands deviously. "So Stefan tell me, where is Nik?"

Her voice was lethal and low as she now glared at the two younger vampires, hard and long. "C'mon I haven't gotten all day now." She hissed impatiently.

"We don't know, probably at his house." Stefan answered glaring at the table hard.

"He's not there... Caroline, where is my brother?" Rebekah's eyes were on Caroline whose face puckered in fear.

"I don't know."

Rebekah laughed a humorless laugh. "How do you not know?" She harshly asked.

"I just don't okay." Caroline snapped and Rebekah raised both her brows surprised.

"Really now?"

"Yes really."

"I don't believe a single word that is coming out of your mouth. Caroline don't make me compel the truth out of you –Rebekah's viperous eyes now land on Stefan– and the same goes for you too Salvatore."

"Compel us all you want, the answer will still be the same." Stefan told her, deadpanned. "We're telling you the truth Rebekah."

She exhaled sharply as her nostrils flared in frustration. Stefan's eyes were bleak, hard and serious, he held her on the spot as they both exchanged stealthy glares.

"Very well..." She finally answered, forcefully slamming the glass back down of the table and then strutting her way out leaving Caroline and Stefan to exhale in slight relief. They watched her walk out of the Grill. Her anger, rage was visible and pronounced. Caroline was now focused on her drink and the scarce crowd. Stefan on the other hand had his squinted eyes fixed on the door that Rebekah had walked through. Wandering thoughts surfaced in the hundred and sixty two year old vampires mind.

"You okay there?" Caroline asked Stefan and he came out of deep trance and stared at her. Worry lines were sitting on her face as she watched him, concerned or in this case with pity.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He replied smiling gently at her as she eased up a little and did the same although she had this feeling that Stefan was going back to Elena mode and things didn't seem alright on his end. Stefan still had his eyes on the door and Caroline sighed deeply taking his hand in hers. He didn't seem to notice this gesture until she spoke.

"She's made up her mind Stefan, she's not coming back." Caroline told him softly and he ground his teeth together as if her words had offended him. Sure it may have stung Stefan just a tad but it didn't overpower as much as it did before.

"I'm not waiting for her Caroline, if that's what you were thinking." He told Caroline thoughtfully as he looked at her with a tilt of his head. Caroline was slightly surprised.

"Oh." Stefan's eyes landed on their knotted hands and he smiled a little.

"I was just thinking that's all." He explained to her when he realized that she had caught him staring at the door one too many times.

"Okay." Caroline firmly stated sort of confused. She then decided to let go of his hand. Her heart ached a little when she did but it was time she moved on as well.

"Things may be difficult on my end but, that shouldn't come in your way Caroline." He told her seriously. "I don't want you to be effected by all of this."

"But, I'm not." Caroline retorted. "I'm your friend remember, and I owe it to you."

Stefan just laughed a little thinking it was best if he didn't argue against her. "Of course you do." He murmured to himself and Caroline didn't quite catch what he had said instead her eyes were on a female who walked in looking completely lost. Her heartbeat was racing and Caroline could smell a pungent odor that she was ever so familiar of; blood. She stiffened up as did Stefan as he whipped his head around to see a terrified female. He had a concerned look on his face and so did Caroline. The rounding of her mouth was smeared with blood. Her eyes were dark, pitted, and veined. Her fangs began to protrude and it was then and there they knew she was a vampire. Her eyes hungrily landed on every human that walked by and Stefan and Caroline knew she had an uncontrollable bloodlust. She was weak and that was something that made Stefan mentally cringe.

"Stefan." Caroline started worriedly but Stefan was keen and knew exactly what to do. He whizzed past her and towards the flustered girl. He gave a very brief look at her before zooming out with her. Caroline looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one had and that was a relief. She finished off her last drink for the night, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her mind was racing. She paid the jaded bartender, curiously looked around once more before using her supernatural speed to get out of the Grill, leaving her presence unnoticed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Caroline could hear wretched sobs as she approached the boarding house. She walked through the front doors calmly with a million thoughts just racing through her mind.

"What's happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? What's... What's going on? Who are you?" A young girl cried as she looked up at Stefan frantically who tried calming her down. Blood still evident on her face she looked all over the place hiccupping and sobbing all at once. She was scared and this intrigued Caroline as she simply just watched. "Why did I drink that guy's blood back at the Grill? Why is everything so... so..."

"So heightened?" Caroline finished off for her as she strode towards the two. "It's because you're a vampire."

"A-A what?" Her eyes lit up in fear as she looked at the blonde incredulously. Caroline's bleak face surprised the girl even more as she shook her head no in denial. "No that can't be right, vampires don't exist I would know."

"Well think again." And with that being said Caroline extracted her fangs at the futile girl who withered in disbelief. Caroline watched Stefan wipe away the blood on the girl's chin. It reminded her too much of the time when she was a vampire who didn't know anything more. This was all too familiar for her liking. Because this was how she fell for him. It was this very exact compassionate gesture that made Caroline consider Stefan as a potential. Her heart throttled.

"I-I... W-What... How?" Caroline exhaled sharply and took a seat across from her. She flinched a little but eased up a bit to thank Stefan who gently nodded.

"Look I know this may be hard for you to take in but, it's the truth and you have to believe us on this." Caroline started. "Can you do that?"

"I'll try." She whispered barely making any eye contact with Caroline.

"Good." Caroline said. "Oh and I'm Caroline by the way."

Caroline stuck out her hand for the girl to take and she did after awhile of contemplation. "Emi..."

"Nice to meet you Emi..." Caroline said with a magnificent smile.

"Do you think Rebekkah had something to do with this?" Stefan asked Caroline who was examining the newborn with curious eyes.

"Maybe..." Caroline answered eyes still on Emi. "Tell me Emi, do you remember what exactly happened back at the Grill?"

"No... Everything's a blur." Caroline nodded knowing why it was a blur.

"She must've compelled her." Stefan piped with a tilt back of his head.

Caroline simply hummed. The front door creaked against its hinges indicating someone was coming. A familiar scent wafted the air and it made Caroline stiff to the bone. The tapping of their feet as they made there way made Caroline shift uncomfortably.

"I'll be in the guest room if you need me." Caroline quickly murmured to Stefan whose face then twisted into worry. Caroline excused herself by using her supernatural speed to get away from the unwanted visitor who was getting rather closer than she had hoped.

"How'd she do that?" Caroline could hear Emi gasp in surprise as she was amazed by the speed that was guaranteed with vampirism.

Caroline reached the guest bedroom with a heavy heart. Her eyes began to sting as she stood there still.

"Caroline." She heard the ever so notorious British accent that she knew and hated ever so much. She shut her eyes closed tightly.

"What do you want Klaus." Caroline whispered painfully.

"Oh still wounded are we?" He asked with a sense of pity which Caroline did not appreciate at all.

"Just a smidge..." She muttered and he laughed at her lie.

"Well... I just came by to ask if you've heard back from Tyler." Klaus pondered and Caroline's skin began to prickle and her heart started to throttle once more. She spun around sharp on her heels and glared at the thousand year old vampire who tried his bests to hide that mischievous grin that slowly began to creep on his face. He was good that it angered Caroline so much. He was putting merely salt to the wound. A still, fresh, wide opened wound.

Caroline then appeared before him and he looked slightly taken aback and if more so very impressed by the feistiness she had brought upon herself. He kept a mental tally to as when Caroline would go off. It was one of his sick and twisted ways of enjoying the one he fancied the most.

"And is this any of your business to know?" Caroline asked lowering her eyes at him in annoyance.

"No it isn't, I just love getting under your skin." Klaus shrugged as he toyed with the little desk ornament that sat on the dresser next to the door. His fingers ran over the smooth marble as his eyes avoided her ghastly eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Was all she said before taking a step back and surprising Klaus a little. She didn't have anything witty to say back to him. She drained of all thoughts and emotions.

"You're mad aren't you?"

"No, I'm furious Klaus." Caroline interrupted her face growing tight and bleak.

"Why are you furious love? If anything I did you a service." Klaus explained himself bringing up a pouty look that seemed foreign to Caroline who simply scoffed and gaped at his reason.

"You don't get it and that's the problem; you never will." Caroline said with a frown. Klaus shifted about on the spot where he was standing. He watched his goddess with weak, pleading eyes.

"What is there not to get Caroline?" He forced himself to ask, fretting the answer in advance. His eyes were hard and opaque as they stared Caroline dead in the eyes. "Tell me."

"I don't want you sticking around." Caroline confessed deadpanned. "I'm sorry but you mean absolutely nothing to me Klaus."

"Now that's a lie." Klaus retorted evidently hurt by her choice in words. "And you know it."

"No it's the truth." Caroline said harshly, enunciating each word violently.

"You're being pretty persistent Caroline." Klaus said sounding very melancholy. "If more so you're fooling yourself more than you're fooling anyone else."

"What are you trying to say huh?" Caroline urged the cheeky vamp as she sat herself down on the bed out of mere defeat.

"You need to give people a chance, you know give 'em a try before making cynical conclusions." Klaus mused with wide oblivious eyes.

"You unsired Tyler should I say more?" Klaus roared into laughter. A bitter laugh that was full of amusement and pity. Caroline scrunched up her face as his laugh lasted for merely 3 seconds.

"He unsired himself, love." Klaus stated **(A/N: i realized that in Ch. 2 Klaus stated the he unsired Tyler which is untrue actually but I fixed it up by making Caroline irrationally/unaware "think" at the time that he did so yeah sorry for that confusion aha! I forget sometimes). **

Caroline's face fell. "Along with all of my other hybrids but that of course doesn't bother me right?" Klaus sourly put out there allowing Caroline to recall the fact that Ty did unsire himself and 12 other hybrids. She gulped softly. "Wrong."

"You're very forgetful aren't you?"

"So what is that you told him?" Caroline hissed disregarding his snarky comment and Klaus raised his head back with a devilish look.

"Lets just say I gave him a head start." Klaus chimed with dark eyes.

"A head start?"

"I'm going to kill him, just like I killed his mother." Klaus said shamelessly. "...Mercilessly."

The chesire grin and melancholy facial expression shocked Caroline as she stared at him with her mouth parted open.

"Please don't." Caroline breathed.

"And why shouldn't I huh?" Klaus growled fumingly. "Why shouldn't I rip his heart out and tear apart his limbs Caroline, why?" The old vampire stood right in front of her demanding for an answer which Caroline pondered for awhile before providing him with a satisfactory response.

"Because I love him." She said jaded and he scoffed.

"Your so called love for him won't change anything." He spat now in her face and too close for her liking. "Try again love."

"Because I know you're in love with me." She answered in the same monotonous answer she provided a second ago. That surprised Klaus a little but not much to be impacted by it. Caroline's eyes met his as they held a whirlwind of emotions. Caroline's eyes then wandered off as she continued explaining herself. "And if that was the case, then you wouldn't do this. You wouldn't kill Tyler and most importantly you wouldn't hurt me." Her eyes glanced up at him innocently.

Klaus's jaw set into place as he glared at the blonde who remained unmoved. "Now what makes you think I'm in love with you Caroline Forbes?" Klaus asked clearly peeved, pokerfaced. "Because I'm not."

"Now that's a lie." Caroline restated what he had said earlier. "And you know it."

Klaus grew frustrated at this point as he looked away before looking back at Caroline who watched him expectantly. "So what? You want me to leave Tyler alone?"

"Yes." Caroline quickly provided. Klaus exhaled sharply at how adamant she seemed to be. "I mean that's the least you can do."

"Fine." He stated tightly. "I'll leave Tyler alone."

"Thank you that's all I ask of you." And with that being said she fled the room to check on the newbie and Stefan.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: wrote this during my study break, so enjoy! While I on the other hand get back to studying LOL

Cheers! xox

**Chapter 6**

"How is she holding up?" Caroline asked Stefan who simply exhaled sharply. The stood in the loft where it was flooded with books and a bunch of Klaus's unfinished paintings that laid sprawled against the giant table. Along with glasses and glasses of bourbon, whisky and vodka.

"Not well, I mean she's refusing to feed." Stefan explained. Caroline bobbed her head thoughtfully as she turned around and watched the girl who stared intensely at the spitting fire in the sitting room.

"Well she's gotta or else she'll be parched."

"I know." Stefan sighed.

Caroline now looked at Stefan who looked at the ground with a mused looked of his own. "Do what you did to me." She pressed gently. "Show her everything, be her everything."

Stefan looked up with a winced look. "Tell her it's going to be fine, give her your word that you'll be there for her." The pleading look on Stefan's face didn't get in the way of Caroline's objective. She wanted him to invest his time in the newbie and get his mind off of Elena.

"That my friend is the only way you can get to her." Caroline said sadly remembering the hard time she had transitioning and the fact that she was so close to being killed by Damon because of it. "That's how you got to me." She quietly added afterwards and Stefan heard.

"Okay." Stefan answered softly and she smiled.

"Good, now go take her to the woods and get her to slaughter a bunny or two." Caroline teased which earned a chuckle from Stefan who shook his head.

"I still don't know how you do it, Caroline Forbes." Stefan mused refering to her stellar control and strict diet.

"I've learned from the best of the best." She confessed and Stefan smiled. She watched him assuringly as he walked towards the girl and exhaled before talking.

"Hey Emi."

"I'm not coming to the woods with you Stefan and that's that." Emi said deadpanned as her eyes did not waver away from the spitting fire.

"Damn, she's good." Caroline commented under her breath as her eyes landed on one of Klaus's pitiful artpieces.  
She found her eyes roaming the artwork with curiousity. A painting of a man dying in the most obscurest way. She didn't feel like analzying it in great depth but she couldn't seem to find her eyes prying away from the canvas.

"C'mon Emi, you need to feed." Stefan coaxed the young vampire.

"I don't want to drink blood."

"Do you want to live then?" Klaus asked malaciously who appeared and stood a good distance. Surprisingly Emi didn't seem moved by Klaus's evil demeanor and that made Caroline smile a little.

Caroline flickered her glance towards the thousand year old vamp who seemed not very compassionate at the moment. Her heart thundered at his composure that replicated his inner disgruntled self. Something seemed off about him and Caroline couldn't exactly pin point out what it was.

"My future doesn't seem very promising, so no I don't." She now glared at the hybrid who cowered just cowered in the means of showing her who the alpha male was. Klaus raised his brows surprised by her calmness.

"I can kill you if you'd like, just tell me when." He offered evilly and her eyes reflected contemplation and longing. She opened her mouth and Caroline held her breath.

"Wh-." And Stefan appeared before Klaus before he could make his move.

"Don't." Stefan said harshly as his hand laid on Klaus's chest stopping him from charging the newbie. Caroline now folded her arms with a small proud smile. She knew at this point that Stefan was going to be there for Emi. She knew that he was moving on. Her heart ached a little but he will always be her best friend. Klaus scoffed as he glared at the newbie who was shocked that he was going to go follow through.

"Oh Stefan," He laughed now and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Do you think I'd really give in to her petty little request?"

Stefan drew out a breath of what seemed like relief and let his hand fall to his side. Klaus looked at Stefan and shook his head. "If anything I would have snapped her neck." He then stated with a smirk and Emi gasped ever so quietly. Klaus looked at Emi now. "But other then that she's not worth killing."

"Why do you say that?" Caroline interjected curiously. She wanted to know why he didn't kill her like he would with anyone else.

"Because this is me showing mercy." Klaus said as he stared at Stefan as if he had asked the question. Caroline swallowed knowing that this was his way of showing that he really meant his word when he was letting Tyler live. "Showing pity, compassion and everything that may seemingly contradict my demeanor."

"This is me, showing that I am capable." Klaus raised his voice a little looking at Stefan still.

"And this is me not appreciating your mercy and whatever it is that you are capable of." Emi provided annoyed at this point. Klaus smirked a little at her juevenile and vain attempt of trying to be brave and fearless. Her eyes reflected fear well enough for Klaus to detect.

"A little word of advice sweetheart, never go around asking to be killed." Klaus hissed now looking at Emi who held a hateful grimace towards him. "Because you never know whom you may be dealing with."

Caroline felt those words being directed towards. "They may be monster with a pure heart or simply an overall monster." Klaus pressed sternly, smoldering his gaze on the girl. "You got lucky... this time that is." His eyes went for Stefan who looked away.

Klaus's eyes were glazed and held a whirlwind of emotions. Stefan pulled his brows together and now looked at his "friend" concerned. Klaus drew in a breath.

"She seems very troublesome, train her good mate. Make sure she doesn't go off." Klaus advised slightly annoyed as he retreated and slowly began to walk away.

"Yeah." Was all Stefan said as he watched Klaus walk away. Klaus then stopped in his tracks and forced himself to look at his goddess who did not look at him. She did not look at him pleadingly. She didn't give that satisfactory response of being thankful of his doings. No. Instead she never looked at him making his heart clench itself. She was hurting him because she still never trusted him and the word he had given to her. He clenched his jaw frustrated and then used his vampiric speed to escort himself out. Stefan let out a deep breath.

"I think all that was directed to you." Stefan stated to Caroline who found herself sighing heavily.

"I could tell." Caroline replied.

"I don't really like him," Emi stated and Caroline pursed her mouth.

"Trust me Emi, we all don't." Caroline forced herself to say even though it was an absolute lie. Her eyes landed again on the dying man and tried to bite down on her mouth.

"I'm willing to give feeding a try, Stefan." Emi announced. "Just not now, maybe later on today."

"Okay that's fine." Stefan said, smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go out for awhile so just text me if you guys need anything." Caroline blankly told the two vampires monotonously. She trudged out through the doors before she allowed Stefan to say anything else.

She left to clear her head as well as to get Stefan to pledge his promise to Emi. Caroline used her speed to take her to the Grill where she would gorge herself with alcohol.

She entered the building and was greeted by a warm ambience. "One scotch please." Her vampiric hearing traced out the accent she grew ever so familiar of. She sighed and strode towards him. She needed to clear some things up.

"Thanks." Klaus told the bartender who smiled a flirty smile. Caroline glared at the female and compelled her to leave. Her words were sharp and consise. The bartender left, leaving Klaus to stare at Caroline oddly.

"Caroline." Klaus greeted bitterly. "Grab a seat, love."

The 'love' was forced in this case. It was something he found himself obligated in having to say at this point.

"What the hell was that all about back there?" Caroline asked referring to the spiel that Klaus left back at the boarding house.

"Nothing." Klaus replied taking a sip from his scotch.

"It looked like you were trying to prove something."

"I was but it seemed like you weren't moved." Klaus answered glaring up at Caroline who pursed her lips into a fine line and kept the staring competition going.

"I wasn't."

"Good to know." Klaus remarked sarcastically as he finished his drink, called the dazed bartender, paid her, grabbed his coat and then made his way out, completely ignoring Caroline. She gawked a little before following him out. The town was empty and no one seemed to be around leaving Klaus and Caroline to bicker on their own with no bystanders to watch on the two.

"What is your problem?" Caroline spat as she speed walked with Klaus who headed towards the park.

Klaus stopped dead in his tracks and then turned to abruptly face her. She stopped as well, slightly taken off guard. "_You._" He said harshly. "You are my bloody problem." Caroline tried not to flinch.

"I'm your problem?" Caroline asked offended by his sudden accusation.

"Yes! I'm trying to reach out to you and all you ever do is brush it off." Klaus exclaimed frustrated by the girl whom he truly cared about. The tensions laid high for these two as they stood close and up in each others faces.

"You're way of reaching out to me was killing my boyfriends mother!" Caroline shrieked with her eyes wide open. And in the end it always went back to Tyler Lockwood. This pissed Klaus off because she was thinking about him that she never took the time to see the good in him.

"I did it because he tried to use my own hybrids against me." He growled in her face.

"If you really needed to get your so called revenge then you should've killed _me _Klaus!" She hysterically screamed in anger because she knew that Carol Lockwood did not deserve that. Klaus didn't like the fact that she was raising her voice at him. He never liked it. Period. "You should've ended my life and that would've been that!"

Deep down Caroline secretly wished that she had not even asked to be killed by a very powerful vampire. It was the last thing she should have asked or said. But she was so mad and caught up in the moment. She knew that he had to choose between either her or Tyler's mom because they were the only two people that Tyler cared about. She felt obligated to ask him to end her life because she felt at partial fault for Carol's death. Klaus scoffed a little before coming to a firm decision.

"If you insist love." Klaus said in a deathly tone before colliding himself against the fierce blonde vampire. Caroline gasped finding his actions to be abrupt and unaccounted for. "My sincerest apologies sweetheart, but you simply asked." He murmured darkly into her ear quickly before sinking his fangs into her neck. He pushed deeper and deeper, allowing her blood to follow into his system. Blood sharing was what he was doing. A part of him didn't realize that he was a hybrid and that hybrid bites were lethal to vampires. But it was too late now. Caroline was feeling a part of her soul was being sucked out as he didn't stop for awhile. She could feel his fangs secreting and extracting in her neck. She grew weak and her eyes lolled over before she fell into a dark unresponsive world. Klaus had to pull away at some point but her blood was so divine. His mind told him enough and he stopped.

He let go of her and watched her fall onto the grass. He wiped his bloodied mouth with the back of his hand while watching his goddess with dark, lusted eyes. He clenched his jaw and knew she would wake up eventually. His plan was plea. He wanted her to beg for him to cure her. He wanted her to love him as much as he loved her and this was the only way.

"I'm sorry love, but this was the only way I could think of." And with that he zoomed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Caroline woke up. She noticed that she wasn't at the park anymore but instead in a much more darker vicinity. She found herself lying on a massive cot that surely didn't belong to her. Caroline slowly sat up straight and looked around to notice that her friend was in the room with his head in his hands. Her vision was hazy and her body was sore. This feeling was too familiar for her liking. She adjusted her vision to see a slumped figure and it was then and there when she knew she was in a safe haven.

"Stefan?" The brooding vampire immediately looked up and locked his gaze with hers. His eyes swirled with relief, sadness and a bit of anger. He felt himself easing up just a bit.

"Oh thank god." He breathed in relief although it was very brief. His face held emotions of worry that was would be considered very unhealthy even for a 160 vampire.

"What in the world just happened?" Caroline moaned in a state of brief amnesia. Her hands began to rub her sore neck until her fingers touched something moist. She looked down at her bloody fingers and then hers eyes landed across the room where there was a mirror. She caught her reflection and a glimpse of the damage that looked parasitic and morbid. She was dying and it took her awhile to proccess this in.

"He bit me." She stated in slight disbelief and Stefan nodded. Caroline slowly started to remember the spat she had with Klaus. She remembered him accusing her of being his problem. She remembered asking to be killed. She remembered him sinking his fangs into her heated flesh. She remembered the dark world that engulfed her for what seemed like all of eternity. She remembered it all and if she was human she would've been hysterical.

"Oh my god." She half whispered, completely numb to the core.

"I called him up, actually." Stefan started as he looked down at his fingers sadly and started to toy with his daylight ring. His nervousness gave Caroline bad vibes as she anchored her hopes of being saved down a notch.

"And what did he say?" She breathed hopefully and she mentally cursed herself for thinking that Klaus would come to her rescue. He wouldn't and that kind of scared Caroline but not enough to be completely faltered by it. Stefan looked at her as she held a bleak face.

"He wants you to trust him." Stefan stated.

"What?" She croaked incredulously. "How can I Stefan?"

"I know you don't. But he wants you to." He answered glumly and Caroline scoffed a little as she shook her head in disbelief. Klaus was desperate that it made Caroline sick to the core. His way of reaching out was through the means of inflicting harm. He didn't rationalize or plead, no instead he sunk his fangs into her skin and hoped she would do it all for him. Ridiculous, Caroline thought to herself.

"Well, if that's how he wants to go about this then I'm not going to cave in." Caroline told him meekly and Stefan looked at the blonde companion indifferently.

"But, you'll die Care." The pain in Stefan's voice was evident. Having seen so many deaths in his lives this one was going to be one that would hit him the worst.

"Then I'll die." Caroline admitted with no emotion. She knew that ever since she turned into a vampire that her life was going to be short lived because when you're a vampire you're always sujected to having your life on the line. And Caroline knows this because she's been caught in situations where she's become the victim of collateral damage. It's a known fact.

"Please don't do this." Stefan plead softly and Caroline made herself comfortable in his cot. She laughed a little and that surprised and annoyed Stefan at the same time. He didn't like the fact that she was going out of her way and putting her life on the line to prove a point to Klaus. He didn't appreciate the stubborn strong girl act she was putting on.

"If there is one thing you probably do or do not know about me Stefan, is that I am stubborn and I always tend to get my way." Caroline stated sternly as she peered up at him and he gawked with glazed orbs. He couldn't believe it. She was really going to give it all away. She was going to die and none of it seemed to faze her one bit.

"This is not the way to go about things Care." He softly warned while giving her a serious look. She sucked in a deep breath and looked over at Stefan who pleaded with his eyes, something that he was awfully good at. She smiled a little. A smile that seemed out of place and fake for the most part.

"No this is the only way." She told him and Stefan swallowed thinking she was serious. This worried him a lot that it overtook his perfect features to show that he was partially scared. "And plus I kinda deserve this because if I vaguely remember I did ask for it in the first place." She laughed humorlessly and Stefan fiercely scowled at her. He didn't appreciate this one bit and if he had the power to compel her he would. But instead he watched her stir about finding comfort in a painfully isolated situation.

"Please Care." He whispered now at her bedside. "You need him."

"No, I need his blood which he is not willing to provide so it leaves me to this."

"To what? To dying? Caroline you are absolutely out of your mind!" Stefan snapped at the girl whom he shared his entire life with to some extent. To the girl who told him it was alright when things went wrong and was pro him and Elena. She was his hope. And now he doubted that.

"I may be out of my mind but I know what I'm doing."

"And what is that you're exactly doing."

"I'm dying."

"God dammit!" Stefan shouted and Caroline found herself flinching a little. "Stop being hard headed, stop being so damn stubborn and just accept his trust Care!"

"Just tell him that you trust him and that will be that!" His eyes were dark and he was fuming. Caroline stared at him blankly, realizing that she had gotten a reaction out of him and it wasn't pretty. It was quiet for awhile and all you could hear was Stefan harboured breathing. Caroline sighed and then looked down at her fingers. She then spoke up and her words were bleak.

"It's not easy gaining trust from a mass murderer, Stefan." Her eyes didn't bothering looking at Stefan as she could feel him tense beside her. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to be alone."

Her eyes flickered in his direction and he stared at her with a look of chagrin. He wanted her to bring her guard down. He wanted her to stop proving herself. He knew she was strong. He knew it, they all did.

"Please?" She said once more with a little emotion and that got to Stefan. With perched brows he looked down and slowly nodded knowing that he wasn't going to win this war. He quietly got up and walked out of the room and essentially out of her life.

Back in the Mikaelson mansion Klaus was sprawled on the couch as he stared at the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in one hand. His mind was plotting but his heart was hurting. He left the girl who really cared about to die. He couldn't stomach the thought of her dying but it had to be done. He was stubborn like that. He just wanted her trust and this was the only way he could think of. Klaus hastily knocked back his drink and winced at the sharp taste it provided afterwards. Alcohol never tasted the same whenever he was anxious, guilty or sad. His finger began tracing the rim of the cup expectantly. He wanted her but not like this, not after what he had done to her. Now he was worried that he probably wasn't going to gain his trust after all.

_Oh Caroline._

He shut his eyes and let his head fall back. Her face, those blonde ringlets of hair, her smile, her unyielding beauty. His fingers stopped moving and he sighed heavily. He let his tongue run over his fangs and when he did he could faintly taste her blood still there. How divine it was. If she was human her blood would've been singing to all the vampires. Then he remembered the moment when he bit her, being the second time he had done so. Klaus growled with frustration at her and even more at himself. She made him do irrational things and this was one of them. He would kill to be with her, to have her unconditional love. But killing was what held him back. To his goddess he would always be known as the killer, the mass murderer who does nothing but kill. And despite as much he would want to deny the fact, it was true.

"Bloody hell!" Klaus fumed as he threw the empty glass against the mantle and watched it explode and turn into dust like his heart. He exhaled deeply and his jaw set into place. His eyes were glazed over with hurt and chagrin. She's dying. Klaus found himself chanting in his mind.

The fire roared and the phone that remained unmoved for the past 2 hours buzzed indicating that Klaus had received a text. His eyes averted from the fireplace and landed on the phone. He was staring at it for sometime before gingerly picking it up. He opened the text to see it was from his good pal.

_'Sorry mate.' - Stefan, 6:20 pm._

Caroline laid still as her eyes were fixed on the ceiling. She thought about everything and anything that came to mind. She thought about her senior prom which was only a year away. She thought about her mom and even her dad. She could feel the wound growing and the color of her skin vanishing leaving her to look pale and even more lifeless. Caroline could hear Stefan pacing back and forth. And this made her smile a little as she briefly closed her eyes. She could hear Emi asking him if she was going to be alright if it was really that serious. Caroline let her muscles go into ease.

"You can you stake me if you want." Caroline suggested in a low voice that would be inaudible to human ears. Stefan stopped pacing and she could hear him tense up. He didn't like this idea.

"No." Was all Stefan said and Caroline laughed a little before going into a fit of coughs.

"Mmm, suit yourself." She croaked smugly.

A part of Caroline regretted this because she was not only hurting herself but everyone around her. But she felt it had to be done despite how selfish it may seem. Her breathing was harbored and inconsistent. She could faintly hear the slam of the front door. Fear immediately bubbled in her chest and before she knew it her savior appeared.

Klaus, who looked disheveled and broken stood at the door frame with resistance. Afraid that if approached her that he would end up hurting her again.

He looked at his goddess and noticed all of her beauty was completely sucked out. He sniffed the hoard of tears that came and hit him all at once. His eyes were veined and wide open. He couldn't stand to see her like this. His jaw was set and his bottom lip was jutted out. _Look what you have done Niklaus,_ his mind chided him.

Caroline looked at the 1,000 year old vampire who stood there numb and still. She was hurting him and she could tell. He watched her carefully until his eyes landed on the wound. His dead heart was breaking. He raised his chin and stared at her with flared nostrils. He sighed shakily when he noticed her glaring at him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you love." He confessed, eyes not wavering away from the grotesque wound. He truly meant it when he said that he didn't mean any harm. "But I couldn't think of anything else."

"You could've but you didn't." She whispered and Klaus swallowed hard and long, knowing that she was right.

"I just wanted your-"

"My trust. You wanted my trust." Caroline interrupted him as she paused for awhile. "Tell me, how do you expect trust after all the terrible things you've done?"

"You can't." Klaus shamefully whispered.

"Exactly."

Klaus looked down thinking he couldn't win her over. "So what now?" He asked her quietly.

"I don't know." Caroline looked up at him through her tear stained eyes.

"I can let you die, if that's what you want." He suggested ever so quietly, peering up at her sternly. He hoped that she would atleast let him save her.

"The real question is this something you'd want?" She asked him sounding raspy. Klaus looked at Caroline patronizingly debateful and she raised her brows at him.

"No." Klaus finally said breaking his gaze away. "I don't want you to die Caroline."

Caroline mustered up all her courage and quickly blinked back her tears. "I don't want to die either, Klaus." She confessed sounding scared and hinting to him that it was time she was saved.

And taking that as a sign Klaus appeared before her and sat himself on her bed. Caroline watched him with thankful eyes and slowly she felt her strong girl demeanor just fade away. He picked her head by the neck, assessed the damage, then maneuvered his way around her body and pulled her onto him. He the rolled his sleeves up and bit into his wrist before putting it delicately into her mouth. Caroline bit into the wound and let his blood flow freely into her. Her eyes darkened as she looked heavenward. Life was slowly being restored into her again. She was no longer aching and pale.

Klaus rested his chin against her head and deeply inhaled her scent. His mouth found itself on the top of her head and in her hair. "I'm sorry love." He murmured into her hair and she whimpered. Caroline closed her eyes and found herself crying silently. Tears streamed down her face and onto Klaus's wrist. She couldn't help but feel helpless and broken. She pulled away and wiped her mouth. She was panting softly as she refused to look up at Klaus who stayed still himself.

"Thank you." Caroline found herself saying after awhile of silence.

"Anytime." He whispered before climbing out of bed and made his way out. And before he fled the scene Caroline did something that she never thought she would've ever done, she grabbed a hold of his hand.

Klaus turned abruptly and looked at his goddess who gripped onto his for dear life. "I mean it." Caroline said seriously referring to how thankful she was for his help. Klaus laughed a little and looked down at their knotted hands.

"Take care, love." He told her as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. Caroline smiled a little and watched him use his vampiric speed to escort himself out. Caroline found herself still smiling even after all that. He was trying to make a genuine effort and Caroline was starting to appreciate it.

She sighed heavily.

Klaus walked into the living room to see a very calm yet stressed Stefan who stared out the window pondering over life with a glass of bourbon in hand. "Not to worry mate, all is well now." Klaus assured his friend who then turned around and looked at him in relief.

"Thank you so much Klaus."

"I don't see why you're thanking me I mean I was the main reason as to why this had all happened in the first place." Klaus joked with a small smile.

"I know but you came back that's the thing." Stefan added and Klaus nodded casting his glance downwards.

"Well that's what happens when you care about someone." Klaus stated with a shrug and Stefan raised his head in suspicion.

"You love her, don't you?" Stefan asked.

Klaus chuckled a little and looked up at Stefan who had a small smirk. "Maybe, maybe not." Klaus joked as he grabbed Stefan's drink and knocked it down. Stefan shook his head at his friend who had changed so much compared to how he was back in the 20's.


End file.
